


Wonder

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Past Relationships, Short, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: Wonder?
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Orion Pax, Megatron/Orion Pax, megatron/optimus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Wonder

_ "Wonder?" The silver mech paused, staring at his Sparkmate. "What a strange word."  _

_ "Yeah. To you, you dingus!" An archivist laughed. He elbowed the mech beside him in the side.  _

_ "Nah. It's just a weird word." The former slave chuckled, gently elbowing his sparkmate back. _

_ The smaller mech smiled, "I love you." Red and blue paint flashed in the sun, a small, innocent laugh echoing softly out into the vast sea in front of them. The archivist leaned into the mech beside him still laughing off the silver mechs silly words. _

_ The Gladiator couldn't help but smile back, wrapping his arms around the smaller mech. He kissed the him on the top of the helm as he stared off into the distance.  _

_ Then he whispered, "I love you too..."  _

[~~~~~~~~~~]

Megatron stared at the ceiling, recalling the memory. 

What a long time ago.

The warlord sighed heavily, sitting up. "Wonder..." he muttered, the word feeling weird as it rolled off his tongue. He glared at the wall. "Wonder..."

Then Megatron groaned loudly, flopping back against his berth. "How much you changed me, _Orion_..." he paused, sighing heavily. "Optimus... Optimus Prime..." he murmured, pushing himself up again. He growled softly, slamming his fist into the wall beside his berth. Then he stalked out of his room, a scowl on his face.

He needed to clear his head.

[~~~~~~~~~~]

Megatron grunted as his pedes hit the ground, watching as pebbles shook and rolled. He stood up straight slowly, blood red optics scanning the horizon in front of him. He stepped forwards, sitting down on the ledge that over looked the sparkling sea.

He was a long way from the Nemesis. A long way from Jasper Nevada. A long way from Cybertron.

A long way from Optimus.

The warlord stared off into the horizon and for a moment it almost looked like his home planet. The ocean almost looked like the sea of un-pure liquefied energon back on Cybertron. 

Megatron thought about the memory he'd been replaying in his head over and over again not even an hour ago. He and Orion been out, sitting out on one of there favorite spots. It was a cliff that looked over the Energon Sea in Polyhex. They had gone there once for one of Megatrons world matches, and a couple of times to visit one of the archivists old friends—Jazz.

The warlord tilted his head, a long, heavy sigh leaving his parted lips. 

"Wonder..."

Megatron had always thought it was a weird word. He liked the way it sounded, but then again he hated it. He hated the meaning. Though, maybe he was biased. Maybe he was biased because he always wondered.

He wondered what life would've been like if the war didn't start. 

He wondered what he would've been like.

What Orion would've been like.

What they would've been.

But, then again;

He wondered about a lot of things.

He even wondered if Optimus wondered about him, too.

Silence.

Then a familiar voice spoke from behind the Warlord. "Megatron?"


End file.
